Soweto Station
|image= |caption= south entrance |location= Soweto, Canabai |owner= |operators= * Rail Transit Network * Canabai National Railways * Toto Railway * Canabai Transit System |lines = * Outer Line *CNR Juusto Line *Toto Rosanna Line *CTS Metro Line |opened = 2019 |image_location= |caption_location= }} Soweto Station is a major transit station located in Soweto, Canabai. Once a refurbished village house that serve as transfer point between RT Outer Line and the Southwest Railway, the current station is now served by additional lines from CTS Metro Line, Juusto Line of SWRW's successor Canabai National Railways, and independent Toto Railway. Station layout The station complex consists of a surface building with three platforms and a common concourse floor, and a separate underground station for Metro Line. Adjacent Stations History Approximately 5 different iterations exists/ed for Soweto's station. The village of Soweto was sighted early on as it was close to the chunk border. During initial construction of the Outer Line, MTM skipped the village (probably because of his low render distance) but Molster then rerouted the line to a basic stop just outside the village. During construction of the Southwest Railway network, Molster moved the station into a nearby village building to house the three-way switches, which were the customary of the lines of the era, even more particularly so for SWRW. NerdieSanders would then build a separate underground station and platforms for CTS Metro Line, and the entrance is beside this station building to date. Following kimilil's appointment as manager of SWRW's successor CNR and the program of rehabiliting the defunct network at full swing, a new station was planned consisting of a single platform where both RT's Outer and CNR's Juusto Line would meet and diverge, with CNR's track forming a balloon loop and with a rail depot inside the balloon loop. At this point through service between RT and CNR was still factored into the design. Very soon after, if was evident that this arrangement was needlessly complicated requiring riders to keep track of which line they were on and where they were going. When the plan to form Toto Railway materialized the existing plan was thrown out the window and a new plan drafted, which separated each line into their own platforms. This ended the ability to transfer between RT and CNR. A large new station building was constructed and completed ca. Q4 2018. The main design point of the current station is the extension of the streets of Soweto onto a raised walkway at the eastern and western ends of the station building itself, giving excellent view of the tracks which kimilil imagined would be a trainspotters' haven. The station initially had no first floor. They were subsequently retrofitted in to provide floor spaces for bathrooms and administration office. Gallery Soweto Station southwest.png | View from southwest. A lot of rails are visible. Soweto Station above.png | View from above. Soweto Station east.png | View from east. Toto Rosanna tracks and Juusto balloon loop are visible. Soweto Station ceiling.png | Inside looking up. J7 Platform.png | View of Juusto's platform. Category:Railway stations Category:Buildings in Canabai